In order to increase decorative effect of a lighting string, a patterned frame is provided for connecting with the lighting string with a specific drawing or letter. Such known patterned frame has a unit form and is somehow monotonous. There is possibility to improve the decorative effect of the lighting string.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a patterned frame having several units with different dimension for connecting with the lighting string with various displays that obtains better improvement and utility. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.